


MLB: Uncertainty

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: I decided I am making my stories available here and I started on FFN.net. My name is the same there as it is here. I am looking forward to knowing what you think about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I am making my stories available here and I started on FFN.net. My name is the same there as it is here. I am looking forward to knowing what you think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is PrincessFlower04 on FFN, but I decided to make my work available here as well. I hope you enjoy this! I actually didn't realize that the first note was still there until it was too late, which is why this is confusing.

Chapter 1

"Bye bye, little butterfly," Ladybug says as she watches the butterfly, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouts as everything repairs itself. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir say in unison. She hears her earrings blink. She rushes back home to detransform. Marinette carefully took out a macaroon to energize Tikki. She then bakes a cake with her parents and mixes the cake batter. The batter is placed in a pan, and once Marinette takes the pan to the oven, she goes to Luka.

Marinette enters Luka's room cautiously. "Luka?" She questions. "Hi Marinette. I have something special I want to share with you," Luka responds, "I have a song I wrote for you a week ago." "Already?" Marinette asks, "You must be a musical genius." Luka plays his shiny guitar for Marinette, as she sways to the soothing rhythm. He played them like no other, always keeping her in mind. She always went to him when her life felt unbearable. She thoroughly enjoys it as the music speaks to her. "I have to go," Marinette stated. Luka hugs her. She hugs back and she quickly exits the room.

Marinette runs straight to her room. "Tikki, spots on!" She exclaims. Ladybug then met Chat Noir at Central Park. "How are you, M'Lady?" Chat effuses as he puts his arm around her. "Hi silly Kitty," Ladybug grinned. They both get ice cream from Andre's and sit down to watch the sunset. Chat puts his arm back around Ladybug and both enjoy their fresh, cold ice cream. Ladybug laughs at the puns he makes. "I need to go, M'Lady," Chat Noir grins as he uses his extendable pole.

Ladybug then yoyos her way back to the balcony. "Spots off,' Ladybug intones. This time, Marinette smiles, thinking about how she spent time with Cat Noir. "Tikki, why do I keep loving every guy I see as more than a friend?" Marinette exclaims in frustration, "First it's Adrien, then Luka, then Cat Noir? I'm such a mess," She explains. "It's ok, just be yourself. Cat Noir already loves you, so tell him you love him back, and it'll be fine," Tikki giggles. Marinette then decides that there is nothing to worry about. At least not now.

The next day, Marinette goes to the park with Adrien just to hang out. They go to the movies together and play video games at her house. Marinette and Adrien even studied together. Marinette's crush on him grows a little more, and she becomes nervous again.

Some time later, Marinette and Adrien feel the wind of people rushing past them to stay safe. There is yet another amok this time. "I've got to go," Adrien says as he runs. "I need to go too," Marinette find separate alleyways to hide in. Marinette and Adrien transform. They each jump to different rooftops for a better view. Cat Noir leaps from rooftop to rooftop to help Ladybug out. They find the cheetah senti monster and it runs them over. The duo isn't going to give up. They keep on trying to get closer, but the cheetah is way too fast and attacks them faster than they could dodge it. When they both get back up, Ladybug uses a different strategy. "Lucky charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, as a piece of meat fell on her arms. She wonders what to do with looks around and finds out what to do with it. Ladybug drops the meat, so the cheetah can stop and eat. When it does, Chat Noir sneaks up on it. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouts. By the time the cheetah knew this, it was too late. He puts his hand on the senti monster and it collapses. Ladybug purifies the feather and repairs everything once again. Cat Noir detransforms in an alleyway, while Ladybug detransforms in her room.

"Tikki, I think I may have needed more backup this time, but I was too confident as Ladybug to admit it," Marinette stated, "I was lucky this time, but Paris could've been in danger." "Don't feel so bad, Marinette," Tikki responds, "You still saved Paris." After that, Marinette thinks about possible long-term solutions.

The following day, Marinette, bumps into Chloe. "Excuse me, Marinette," Chloe enunciates, "get away from here. You don't deserve to exist anyway," Marinette finds Adrien in a photo shoot at the fountain, and she stays nearby. Once he goes back home, Marinette finds Alya. "Hi Alya!" She exclaims. "Hi Marinette!" Alya replies. "Stalking Adrien again?" She questions. "Yes!...uh, I mean no! What are you talking about?!," Marinette reacts. "Since we're both here, want to hang out, girl?" Alya asks. "Of course!" Marinette says joyfully. Marinette wants to take her mind off of her overconfidence as Ladybug nearly causing her demise. She knows she has to do something, but not now. Marinette and Alya hang out at Marinette's house. Marinette and Alya played their favorite video games.

Once they are done, they say bye and Marinette thinks of a few possible solutions. "Tikki, I have a few options, so I don't have to keep giving and receiving the miraculous. First option is that you can detach yourselves from the jewelry. I might have to say goodbye, but you can stop by if you want. This way, there is plenty of help, and you never have to serve anyone. The second option is that I can give all the miraculous holders their miraculous permanently. We might have to switch them around, since Hawkmoth knows who's who. What do you think, Tikki?" Marinette explained. "You do whatever you think is best, although it would be nice to be a little freer, but I don't mind," Tikki answered, "Hawkmoth will never know who has the miraculous at all times with the first option, but if you stick with the second option, the holders will at be at least a little trained with their miraculous once they have used it at least a little bit," Tikki advised. "It'll take time to figure out what's the best course of action, but for now, I will give the holders their miraculous temporarily as usual," Marinette decided.

Marinette heard a villain outside. "Tikki, spots on!" She hollers. Ladybug then jumps out the balcony, and takes both the snake and dragon miraculous with her. She has the chance to figure out how trustworthy Alya and Nino are and start with them. She wants to switch their miraculous for their safety. If they are responsible enough, they will receive their miraculous permanently. Ladybug found Alya first. "Hello Ladybug! It's great to see you," Alya says excitedly. "I have something important," Ladybug says, "Alya Cesaire, this is the miraculous of the dragon. You must use it for the greater good. I decided to switch the holders of the miraculous to keep you safe," Ladybug explains. "Ok. I am willing to try a new miraculous," Alya responds. Alya carefully opens the box. "Hello. I am Longg, the dragon kwami. Ready to transform? Just say, Longg, bring the storm," Long says. "Longg, bring the storm!" Alya exclaims. "I need a name, what about Dragonne?" Dragonne suggests. ""Ok Dragonne, I'll find Chat Noir, get another hero, and I'll meet you back wherever the akumatized villain is," Ladybug explains as she gives further instruction on how to use Dragonne's new power.

She finds Nino at the park. "Nino Lahiffe, this is the miraculous of the snake, you will use it for the greater good. I decided to switch the holders of the miraculous to keep you safe," Ladybug states. Nino cautiously opens the box. Sass appears out of it. "Hello, Nino. To transform, say Sass, scales slither!" "Sass, scales, slither!" Nino shouted. "Can my name be Cobra?" Cobra requests. "Sure, now let's go," Ladybug hurries while explaining the new miraculous powers. Chat Noir soon joins them.

The akumatized villain is a kid with the ability to turn people against the heroes with a wand. The heroes immediately jumped to the rooftops to dodge the zombified civilians. Nino slides the snake back to mark this point as the enemy approaches. Ladybug then throws her yo-yo at a rooftop on the other side of the one they were on. Chat and Cobra go on opposite sides of the akumatized child on the road and Dragonne stays on the rooftop. They don't go to those places quick enough, so the child turns Chat and Ladybug against the others.

"Second chance," Nino says, "This time, go quicker." They each do what they did last time, but quicker and succeed. "Lucky charm!" Ladybug says and receives a toy. She uses it to distract the child. Chat extends his pole horizontally, and Dragonne uses the lightning power to make her fall. Ladybug yoyos around her, takes the wand and breaks it. She purifies the butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouts and everything repairs itself. "Pound it," they say with delight as the child is no longer a threat. "Dragonne, Cobra, I would like to ask you a favor," Ladybug says, "You were both very wise to use the miraculous in the ways you did, so can you keep them with you for at least this week? I am considering whether you should keep the miraculous, so I do not have to go get you every time I need you. I will most likely do this to the other miraculous holders, but I started with you. I will meet with you again at the park with your miraculous back in the box it came with," Ladybug explained. "Of course," They both say in unison." She explains how to detransform. They all detransform in different places and Marinette goes home. "Marinette, I think you were right to give the miraculous holders their miraculous permanently," Tikki approves. "Well, I guess I'll know after this week passes," Marinette hopes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the week goes by, Marinette worries about how the holders of the miraculous are using it, even though they help her as Ladybug when she struggles. Just because they are responsible when she is around, that does not mean they will do the same when she is not around. Marinette reminds herself that this is why she chose them in the first place. As long as she does not give Chloe a miraculous, unless she truly changes, it will be fine.

"Tikki, did I trust them too much?" Marinette asks.

"No, I think you did the right thing, but be careful who you trust," Tikki warns.

"Of course I will. I'll never trust Chloe with a miraculous again," Marinette agrees, "and Lila will never even get a chance to use a miraculous."

"Well then, you do not need to worry. Just visit them tomorrow as Ladybug, and figure out whether they are trustworthy with a permanent miraculous," Tikki advises.

Marinette gets out of the house and finds the nearest hiding spot. "Tikki, spots on!" She says. Ladybug finds Cobra and Dragonne. She has them hidden. She takes Dragonne somewhere nearby, but far enough to where no one could see her, not even Cobra. Ladybug tells Cobra to stay where he is.

"Longg, what did she choose to do with you?" Ladybug inquires. "She was learning how to use her new powers in better way than she did and helping you out when you needed," Longg responds. "Good, I will let you keep your miraculous. Now, transform back and I will get Cobra," Ladybug explains.

Ladybug takes Dragonne back to Cobra with her miraculous permanently. While Dragonne detransforms and goes back home, she tells Cobra to detransform.

"Sass, what did Nino do with you?" Ladybug questioned. "He was wondering how to use his new powers more efficiently than he did and helping you out when you needed it," Sass responds. "Good, I'll let you keep your miraculous," Ladybug approves, "Nino, you may go home." "Alright!" Nino exclaims after he transforms and goes home.

Later that day, she gives the turtle miraculous to Luka and the fox miraculous to Kagami. Ladybug does the same thing as she did with Alya and Nino. Luka's new hero name is Tortuko and Kagami's new hero name is Vosa. Ladybug then goes home and detransforms. Marinette is smiling as she realizes she made the right choice. Also, at least she does not have to give it to them whenever another akumatized villain or sentimonster is on the loose. It was getting late, so she had to rest.

The next morning, Marinette did not worry. She knows that if the heroes she assigned new miraculouses with are not responsible enough to keep it for more than one mission, she can always take them away.

For the whole week, whenever there is an akumatization or an amokatization that is terrible enough, Vosa and Tortuko would show up. After the first attack, they introduce themselves. They work together with very few problems and quick solutions.

At the end of the week, she asks Wayzz and Trixx what happened throughout the week. They both tell her that Luka and Kagami were figuring out their new powers, but not too often. She trusts Luka and Kagami, so they go home with their miraculouses permanently.

On Friday the following week, Marinette goes to school and steers clear of Chloe and Lila. She has a few classes before lunch. Once those are over, she sits with Adrien, Alya, and Nino. "Uh…Adrien?" Marinette says nervously. "Yes Marinette?" Adrien replies. "I love you. Uh… as a friend," Marinette replies shyly. "Thanks," Adrien responds. They all hang out some more, then it is time for the remaining classes.

Classes are over, now Marinette does her homework. A few minutes later, Alya shows up for a sleepover. They play video games and have pillow fights. The next day, they sleep in a little bit and wake up to smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes that Marinette's mom made before they woke up. "Thank you mom," Marinette says gratefully. "Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Alya says happily. Marinette and Alya both go take pictures by the water fountain in the middle of the park. They also go to the museum and watch a movie after.

"It was great hanging out with you," Alya says.

"I am always happy to have you around," Marinette answers.

Marinette goes home and spends time with her family. Today is villain free and she does not spend lots of time with them. She plays video games with her dad, while Sabine makes cookies for them. When the cookies are ready, Sabine takes them upstairs and watches them. Marinette destresses when she smells the cookies and eats one. Tom soon takes one as well.

Eventually, Tom and Sabine leave the room. Tikki gets out of Marinette's purse and wonders why she is a little more confident than she was the whole week. "It has been a while since I have seen you not so stressed," Tikki states, "Last time you were not stressed was when you realized the people you chose were trustworthy people, last week." "Well Tikki, I realized that if they do not use their miraculouses in the proper way, it will be their fault, and I will take away their miraculous," Marinette reasons. "Good plan, Marinette," Tikki approves.

Later, Marinette has dinner. Strangely, there are no villains to deal with. She keeps relaxing herself while she can before another akuma or amok finds someone who feels sad, angry, guilty, ashamed, or heartbroken.

The following day, Marinette debates herself on whether to reveal her identity as Ladybug, and Chat Noir reveals his, or do that some other time. She ultimately thinks that if she is in doubt, then put it off for later, but how much later? Marinette plans for maybe next month, but she is nervous about what Chat will think of her after it happens. Since she has had a crush on him since a few weeks ago, she hopes that whoever is under the mask is someone that likes her civilian self, too.

Marinette walks through Paris. She enjoys the scenery, but knows the more breathtaking ones are the ones she sees as Ladybug, since she could go higher that way. She does not decide to transform into Ladybug, since using a miraculous for personal gain is not right. She keeps walking until she sees Adrien. He runs to hug her. "Hello, Adrien, I am… always happy to see you!" Marinette says excitedly. "Awesome, want to go dancing tonight at 6PM at the hotel? They are hosting a dance," Adrien asks. "Uh… no, I mean, yes!" Marinette responds. "Well...uh, see you then," Adrien says nervously. Marinette and Adrien then go home.

"What have I done, Plagg?!"Adrien wonders once he's home. "I think you have a crush on Marinette, not just Ladybug and Kagami," Plagg replies. "Well, at least I am not busy tonight," Adrien says, "but now I'm torn between three people!" Soon, Adrien gets ready.

Marinette goes to her room to get ready. She puts on a pastel green dress with a blue fade. "Tikki, how does this look?" Marinette asks as she keeps her hair down. Adrien said he liked her hair like that last time. She puts on some makeup and perfume, and walks to the hotel with Adrien already there, wearing a black suit with red accents and a red tie.

"Shall we dance?' Adrien asks. "Of course," Marinette swoons. They waltz and slow dance together, as Marinette feels happy. This is almost a dream come true. All that needs to happen, is for Adrien to say her wants to date her.

After the dance, they go eat at a restaurant together. When they are both done with their meal, Adrien kisses Marinette on the cheek and she blushes as red as her Ladybug suit. Gorilla picks them both up and drops Marinette off to her house, and takes Adrien home.

Marinette giggles as she goes to her room. She may not have Adrien asking her to date him, but he kissing her on the cheek is a great start towards a relationship. She imagines him married to her having two kids and a hamster.

The following day, Marinette keeps daydreaming and writing about Adrien. She has never felt so in love with him like she does now. "Do not let your love for Adrien stop you from saving Paris when you need to, Marinette,' Tikki warns. "I'll be fine Tikki," Marinette responds. Even now, she knows her love for Adrien will never affect her duties of saving Paris. If anything, that can be her motivation for saving Paris. If she does, she will get to have her friends, and no damage would be done.

Marinette has lunch with Alya. They make jokes and have an entertaining afternoon. They both forget how much time passes by.

Eventually they hear another akumatized villain. They all transform and Ladybug finds the other five heroes. They all surround it and Cobra pulls the snake back to mark the time. They keep trying, while Cobra keeps using second chance. Ladybug uses her lucky charm to take the villain's henchmen away. Chat uses cataclysm as soon as he knows what the akumatized object is. Ladybug purifies the akuma, and she throws the lucky charm as everything repairs itself.

Bunnyix appeared to Chloe. Bunnyix led Chloe to three possible futures. One where she still had the bee miraculous, one where she continued to mistreat people, and one where she is actually nice. Chloe quickly realizes she is better off being nice, as she is popular and has friends, but the other two, she was either targeted and used by Hawkmoth, had no friends, or both. She finds out she would have a miserable life if she continues, and not even have Sabrina around her. She realizes that all she really wants is a friend.

When she went back to her timeline, she did not know how to react, but she did know what to do. She had to stop being mean and stop threatening to close down the schools if she does not have her way. She could not completely change in one night, so she would start by being nice to her classmates. Or, at least starting with the ones she hurt the most.

As soon as Marinette goes to school and sees Chloe, she already sees a kind smile across her face. Marinette is surprised, but moves on to go to class.

After school, Marinette talks to Alya. "Alya, Chloe seems nice all of a sudden. She has not been mean to anyone all day. I do like that she changed, but do you know why?" Marinette asks suspiciously. "Maybe she wants some friends now?" Alya suggests. "I think maybe popularity, or everyone knows she held the bee miraculous and also knows she wants it, so she makes it so that the heroes trust her?" Marinette suggests, "I'll just think the best of her, until the worst is confirmed," Marinette says.

She goes home and wonders why Chloe seems to behave at least a little better. Sure, there were times where she was a little mean, but it seems as though she was genuinely trying. At least Chloe is trying, but Marinette still feels the initial shock from seeing Chloe so nice.

She writes in her diary what she thinks about Chloe's new behavior, as she chats with Tikki about her day and how strange Chloe behaved. "People can change, even Chloe," Tikki says, "that is why you went from trusting her, to not trusting her, to doubting her motives." "For now, I will not trust her," Marinette says. She now gains confidence with her choices, and develops good intuition. Marinette is less stressed, and can relax after the eventful day. She hangs out with her family after homework, forgetting the things that pressure her. She then rests upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette thinks about revealing to Chat and the team that she's Ladybug _. What if I get nervous? What if he is someone I like? What about what we will do after revealing to each other? Even worse, what if he hates me after this? At least if it is someone I know is at the school, then I can make excuses for him?_ She plans to reveal herself to Chat first. Marinette stresses over it. Her judgement becomes clouded. She then decides to clear her it by calling with Alya, so she can go back to this with a fresh mind.

"Hi Alya," Marinette "Hello Marinette," Alya responds to the call.

"Hi Alya," Marinette replies, "Want to walk around Paris with me? I am getting a little stressed, and I need a friend."

"Of course, be there in a little bit!" Alya says excitedly. Marinette eagerly waits for Alya at the door. When Alya arrives, they stroll through Le Marais. They then go to Westfield Forum Des Halles and shop at the various stores available.

"I have a crush on not only Adrien, but also Luka. Who should I go for? Adrien, who is a great friend and cares, but does not know I like him back? Or Luka, who understands what I feel and can turn it into music, who also deeply cares? My crush on Adrien is more intense, so that evens everything," Marinette explains thoroughly. She could not reveal that she likes Chat Noir too.

"I know I would always tell you to go after those you have a crush on, but this time, I think you should wait," Alya recommends. With Alya's advice, she decides to wait at least until she knows who Chat Noir is. Maybe Chat Noir ends up being someone she loves dearly.

When they are done with their food, they keep shopping and then continue walking around Paris until 3PM. "Well, I have to go now, but thank you for being there for me," Marinette says.

"No problem. I'll be there," Alya responds. Marinette goes to her house while Alya leaves.

With her mind clear, Marinette chooses to reveal herself soon. "Tikki, I am ready to reveal myself to Chat. I will do it next weekend, but I need to call him now," Marinette explains. "Tikki, spots on," Marinette hollers as she transforms.

Ladybug calls Chat Noir. Plagg senses a call and instructs Adrien to transform. "Chat, we will need to do something very important. We can reveal ourselves next weekend, but I'm also thinking of a team reveal when the other heroes are ready and we know how exactly to make them reveal themselves. Since there will be multiple heroes detransforming, we will need to find a more secure place for them. We can meet at Jardin des Plantes, for a change, but then we will find a spot to detransform by ourselves. We will then find another spot to have the others detransform," Ladybug instructs, "are you ok with that?"

"Yes M'lady," Chat answers. They then say goodbye to each other and detransform.

Marinette stresses out a little bit more, but knows where exactly to go. She hugs her parents to bike 1 mile to Luka's houseboat. She finds Luka in his room while he's practicing. She listens to him playing and it soothes her and she smiles. He then notices her as he plays and then plays something soft and slow. Marinette closes her eyes and listens again. Luka smiles. When he is done, he asks Marinette what's on her mind, as he senses something is wrong. "I-I love you, but I also love Adrien, and I do not know who to be with," Marinette says.

"I will be fine if you choose to be with Adrien and I will wish you the best, no matter what," Luka smiles reassuringly, "If being with Adrien will make you happier, I will let you go."

"Thank you Luka. You are very supportive," Marinette grins. She hugs him before leaving. She leaves to go to her room and lays on the bed.

Marinette then gets up to go to school after an eventful weekend. She immediately goes to Adrien. "H-Hi Adrien," she says.

"Hello, Marinette," Adrien says a little nervously, "can we go to the together Friday night? My father already cleared it up."

"I would love to see you go! I mean… I would love to go to the movies with you," Marinette answers.

The bell rings. Marinette is grateful for it, because she did not want herself to be embarrassed.

Marinette sits next to Adrien and they take notes. Afterwards, they go to a few more classes. When those are done, they all go to lunch. Marinette has lunch with Alya, Adrien, and Nino. They go to their remaining classes.

Marinette spends the whole week doing homework and thinking about the love of her life. She can't stop. Her crush on him is almost a problem. At least her homework is finished and it is done correctly. She sews to take her mind off Adrien. When she is done, she gives it to Tikki as a blanket. "Thank you, Marinette," Tikki says. Her mind is finally off of Adrien and it is night time, so she sleeps.

When Marinette wakes up, she gets ready to go to school. Chloe seems to almost completely change, other than the occasional rude encounter. She still is a little bit sassy, but somewhat kinder, or at least nicer.

When school is over, Marinette prepares a special outfit and wears it. She puts on a sparkling red dress, perfume and makeup, hoping to impress Adrien. She waits at the door for her prince to arrive.

Adrien gets a little excited and wears a fancy green shirt and black slacks, as well as his signature _Adrien, the fragrance_. Gorilla takes Adrien to Marinette's house first to pick her up. As she goes out of her bakery house, Adrien falls in love with Marinette's stunning red dress. They ride on the limousine to the movies.

They watch a movie together, while sharing popcorn and each have their own soda. They put their arms on the armrest at the same time and both blush as they keep their arms there. Throughout the movie, they look at each other happily. It's a romance movie. They see a couple kiss with so much energy. As that scene appears, Adrien winks at her. _I really want to kiss Marinette,_ he thinks. _Does he want to kiss me, date me, or both? Sounds awesome either way,_ Marinette thinks. When they are done, they both get up out of the theater and into the main room. "Thank you very much, Adrien," She says shyly. She looked at him with a smile once again, and her lips met his cheek. Adrien blushes so much more and his love for her becomes so intense, but he can't hide that any longer. He is not so bold, so he kisses Marinette, his lips lingering on her cheek instead. Marinette soon blushes so much that everyone could notice.

Before Marinette and Adrien could be any more romantic towards each other, Gorilla stands at the door. Adrien and Marinette go back on the limo and drops off Marinette.

"I am surprised Adrien did that," Marinette says.

"You are a little bolder than when I met you, Marinette," Tikki states, "Adrien may have noticed, and now he likes you as more than a friend."

"I hope so, Tikki. I hope so," Marinette responds

.

The next day, Marinette wakes up, still a little surprised from last night's encounter. _Did it really happen? Does he really like me back?_ She pinches herself and finds it was real. At least she can think about it all day without schoolwork, as it is Saturday.

Marinette calls Alya. "Hi Alya. Can I tell you something?" Marinette asks.

"Sure! What's up, girl?" Alya answers. "I…I…I-I kissed Adrien on the cheek last night when we were at the movies. He kissed me back, and I blushed so much, I even smiled," Marinette explains.

"Woah whoa, back up. He did what?" Alya asks.

"He kissed me," Marinette repeats.

"It's about time he did that. Tell me more about what happened. How did you feel about it?" Alya asks.

"I am in love with him even more than before, and I want a little more of him now," Marinette responds. Alya face palms. "I got ready and saw Adrien in the limousine to pick me up. He and I went to the movies and we watched a romance movie. We saw the main couple kiss each other, and as it happened, he winked at me. After the movie is when he kissed me. We saw the limousine again, and his driver dropped me off at my house," Marinette says. Marinette and Alya say bye and Marinette continues daydreaming about Adrien.

Marinette then has lunch and then looks out at the balcony for a few minutes. She goes back in, and remembers Adrien again. She wonders what will happen if she really tells him she loves him. She gains confidence because Adrien showed some obvious signs that he will accept her love and date her. Marinette almost takes the phone, but knows it is not the right time yet to confess her love.

After having dinner, Marinette rests upstairs and is about to sleep, but writes in her diary. It is a fairly long entry, mostly about Adrien. _Does he actually like me? Is he doing this because he wants to or because he started to notice I like him?_ She writes numerous questions about Adrien and what'll happen if she dates him. She finishes her entry and falls asleep.

Marinette realizes that she is to reveal herself in front of Chat Noir this weekend, now that that school has passed for this week. She distracts herself until 3 PM with calls with friends, walks outside around Parc Monceau, sewing, and chatting with Tikki.

Marinette stands nervously in her room with Tikki by her side, ready to transform. "Tikki…spots on," she speaks hesitantly. Ladybug then swings her way to Jardin des Plantes. Chat is there waiting with a smile. "Ok Chat, we need to find a place to hide this from the public. I see an alleyway we can go to," Ladybug points to a fairly covered narrow walkway and expresses a nervous smile.

"Ok then, M'lady. I am excited to find out who you are under the mask." Chat answers with a big grin as he runs with Ladybug to the secret walkway. "Are you sure kitty? I do not know if you will like me when we do this, at least as friends," Ladybug teases with a smirk. "We will do this at the same time. Three…two…one…Plagg, claws in/Tikki spots off," they say in unison and close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Encouragement and constructive criticism are accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette and Adrien slowly open their eyes. "A-Adrien?" Marinette says with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide.

_Adrien is Chat Noir? How did I not know? Wait, that means I can date him. I finally know he loves me! Luka was ok with this, everything is perfect._

"M-Marinette…it was you this whole time?" Adrien says surprised as well.

_Marinette was M'Lady? I was already in love with her. Kagami already realized I was distracted by Ladybug, and Marinette as well, so she didn't date me. Now I do not have to choose Marinette and Ladybug. They are both mine!_

"This explains everything. Why you leave when I do, when it comes to leaving class, or leaving conversations. That's also why I never saw Chat Noir and you at the same time… because they were both you," Marinette says as she looks at Adrien with wide eyes. Adrien looks at her, first with wide eyes, then with a smug look.

"You know what that means," Adrien says with a sneaky smile on his face.

Suddenly, he pulls her closer to himself, and then their lips meet. He kisses her with such passion, and her eyes open wide in surprise, then she takes part in the action while closing her eyes, as she smooths his hair with her fingers. He holds her at the waist and then slowly lifts his hands to her luscious ocean locks to feel them. Marinette gets really sweaty hands. _I'm literally kissing Adrien. This is a dream come true._ Adrien feels tingles in his body, but enjoys every moment. _I can't believe I'm kissing M'Lady. The one I loved, and love this whole time._ When Marinette and Adrien let go, they gaze sweetly into each other's eyes.

Marinette and Adrien go home. Marinette still feels the taste of his lovely lips. _What just happened? He kissed me directly and I… liked it? Well, at least I know I was battling beside my crush this whole time._ "I would have probably not wanted to see that, so warn me next time this happens," Tikki instructs her. "Knowing who the others are, you know there will be romance between Dragonne and Cobra when they realize who the other is," Marinette says.

The next morning, Marinette smells cinnamon rolls. "What a lovely change! I will be having cinnamon rolls for breakfast," Marinette gets excited. "Mmmm… sounds and smells delicious," Tikki agrees. Marinette goes downstairs to pick up a cinnamon roll and eats it in her room as she talks to Tikki. "Want a bite, Tikki?" Marinette asks. "Of course, this looks and smells delicious," Tikki accepts. "Yum, this IS good," Tikki agrees after taking a bite. _At least my nerves are gone. But what will the others think about this? Never mind about that. Knowing them, they will be fine with knowing it's me. None of them hate me anyway. They'll be happy knowing that Adrien knows I love him._ As soon as she calms down, she takes a lazy Sunday sewing.

When it is time for lunch, she eats a few croissants. She gives Tikki a bite of one of them, and she likes it, but does not eat any more of it. Tikki usually eats macaroons anyway. Marinette stayed in her room thinking of designs to make. She runs out of ideas, and at a good time too, since she hears another villain. "Tikki, spots on!" She hollers. Ladybug goes out through the balcony. She finds that Chat is not there yet, but finds Alya and Nino there. She knows she will need them, so she recruits them and instructs them to transform. She tells them to hold the villain off until she finds Chat. She finds Adrien and tells him to transform, as there is a villain on the loose, who named himself Antiruko. This villain has the powers of taking people's souls. As a result, they would stand there and do nothing. Adrien transforms and Chat goes out of the house with Ladybug and finds the others, who have been barely holding on and led by Vosa.

Ladybug takes back the lead role and together, they fight against Antiruko. Every time Ladybug loses her soul, Cobra uses second chance that he activated right before the battle. Cobra keeps reinstructing what would work and potential flaws he saw the other times. After nineteen times, they found the perfect plan to defeat Antiruko. Ladybug broke the necklace that the akuma was stored in. She purified the akuma and waved at it as usual.

She throws her lucky charm as she shouts, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything repairs itself and buildings are restored whole. She and Chat leave them and they detransform together.

"Before we go, I was thinking that we should detransform as a group in the alleyway near my bakery when we think they are ready. Is that a good place?" Marinette suggests.

"Agreed. This would be a great place with maximum coverage if we go far enough," Adrien says.

Chloe thinks about her possible futures. _I will end up alone and even Sabrina will leave. That does not sound good. I may have Paris destroyed if I keep getting the Bee Miraculous. I still care about Paris, I want friends. Hawkmoth would use me for evil too and all this because I hated Ladybug. She kept saving Paris, and I still hope it stays safe. That is it. I will keep being good by not causing akumatizations and comforting those who seem to be sad and about to be akumatized. Or, just keep going steady and at least not cause them to happen._ She rests, knowing that the future is not solid, even if Bunnyix gets a preview of what happens.

Now that Marinette does not feel so attached to yesterday, she wonders whether to date Adrien. _Should I date him as Chat Noir while I'm Ladybug? Should I only date him as civilians? Or will both be better?_ Soon, she stops. She finds that she has been a lot calmer recently.

Adrien thinks about dating Marinette, who he now knows is Ladybug. _Will everything be ok? All these years, I have consistently stated that Marinette is just a friend, but she liked me this whole time, and I rejected her. What about the others? What will they think of me when they know I'm Chat?_

After having dinner, Marinette thought a little more about her and the team saving Paris. She decided that the day they find out who Hawkmoth is, they will go straight to where he is, and take off his and Mayura's miraculous, especially since it's known to her that whoever has the butterfly has the peacock and the book, or gave one of the miraculous to someone they trust. She comes up with the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I will be posting every Friday or Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has an intentional cliffhanger, and I might stop the cliffhangers if you would like. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

 _I guess I will first figure out who Hawkmoth is, then I’ll take the miraculous. Now that I got my hands on the book and Master Fu gave me the translation, I can figure out whether whoever holds the butterfly miraculous can akumatize himself._ Marinette turns the pages of the ancient book to the section about the butterfly miraculous. “ _Whoever possesses the butterfly miraculous can copy the powers of other miraculous, akumatize someone else who already has a miraculous, or akumatize him/herself.”_ She reads to herself. _So Collector could’ve been Hawkmoth in disguise! But was it really him?_ Marinette finds what the butterfly and peacock miraculous look like activated and not activated.

“Tikki, I found some very important information. I need to tell Adrien immediately.” Marinette instructs, “This is the key to finding out who Hawkmoth is.”

“Are you sure you are ready to find out who Hawkmoth is?” Tikki doubts.

“I am sure of it. We need to make sure the butterfly and peacock are back in good hands,” Marinette assures her.

“ _Adrien, I have some important info for our superhero lives. I managed to get the ancient miraculous book and find out that butterfly miraculous holder can akumatize himself, as well as what the butterfly and peacock miraculous look like not activated vs activated. Here they are,”_ Marinette texts to Adrien the info and pictures.

“ _I’ll let you know if/when I see any civilians that seem to be wearing either one. I’ll start with my family and work outward, especially since my father was once suspected, and he may have fooled us,”_ Adrien texts back.

“ _Thank you, kitty. I always knew I could count on you,”_ Marinette responds.

Adrien starts by finding his father, although others in his family are possible suspects, because the peacock is missing too. He finds his father, but there was no brooch. Gabriel could be hiding it under his tie, however, so Adrien still suspects him. Out of nowhere, he remembered that Emilie used to have dizzy spells, and more recently, Nathalie had them too. She stopped having them when his father brought home a strange tablet. He sneaks to the hidden place where the tablet is, as it was suspicious that she was well when it was brought in. He finds information about the miraculous. He then looks at the peacock and butterfly miraculous, and also finds what would happen if someone were to use a broken miraculous, out of curiosity. _“If any of the miraculous are broken, do not use it until fixed. Using a miraculous when it is broken often enough will cause dizzy spells_.” _Dizzy spells?_ Before Adrien could think about it anymore, he hears footsteps, so he quickly takes a picture, turns off the tablet, and heads out. He sees Nathalie, and realizes that she does not have the peacock miraculous. _This is more difficult than I thought. I guess they don’t want to be too suspicious if they do hold it. If the dizzy spells stop, was the miraculous fixed? We do have the translation, so they did fix it, therefore stopping the dizzy spells! However, mom used to have dizzy spells too. She must have also used the miraculous._

“Plagg, I need to go to Marinette’s,” Adrien says, “Plagg, claws out!”

After lunch, Chat Noir swings his way to Marinette’s balcony.

“Hello purincess. I found out two suspects in the family. There is no real proof, but doesn’t it say that a broken miraculous will cause dizzy spells?” Chat asks.

“Well, yes it does, and it tells you how to fix them,” Marinette responds.

“When I saw that, I realized that Nathalie had dizzy spells until a strange tablet was brought home. She healed soon after. They did not seem to have the inactive peacock brooch or the butterfly one either. Hawkmoth is male, right?” Chat questions.

“Correct. When we saw him, it was an illusion, but Volpina put a very accurate image of Hawkmoth,” Marinette explains.

“My father is alive and well, it’s Nathalie that’s having issues, which means if it’s them, the peacock was broken, but it was fixed because the tablet has the translation,” he concludes, “but how do we know that it was them, and not anyone else?”

“Master Fu said that whoever has the peacock miraculous also has the butterfly miraculous and the book. If your father has the translation, he also must have the original writings,” Marinette states.

“You are definitely clever, even under the mask, bugaboo,” Chat says with a smirk.

“We won’t truly know until we see them transform or detransform for ourselves,” Marinette says.

“After the next akuma battle, I will see whether he detransforms or does something strange. He would have to have a lot of butterflies though, so if I see a butterfly room, then I might be able to confirm that,” Chat says.

Marinette and Chat look out the window to find people running. “There’s our cue, M’Lady. I’m already transformed, so go ahead, purrincess,” Chat says.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette hollers. Ladybug and Chat Noir get out of Marinette’s balcony. To find whatever was going on.

“How convenient. We have a villain and a monster for their negative emotions,” Ladybug realizes.

For this one, the duo could handle them by themselves. Ladybug uses her lucky charm to distract the villain and monster, while Chat cataclysms the objects. Ladybug purifies the butterfly and the feather and repairs everything. “Pound it,” they say in unison as usual.

Chat swings back to the Agreste mansion and detransforms. He hides in a secret place where he can see everything, but no one can see him. When the floor opens, he sees lots of butterflies inside the floor below. _My father is Hawkmoth and Nathalie is Mayura? Why are they doing what they are doing?_ He quickly takes a picture of it.

“ _Marinette, check this out! I found something you might want to see,”_ Adrien texts.

_“Awesome work, Kitty- we have our Hawkmoth and Mayura in civilian form!”_ Marinette responds, _“All we need to do now is get them and put them in the miracle box,” Marinette explains._ Tears show up. _Adrien lives with a family of villains, and they never told him._

Adrien gives Plagg some Camembert. “Yum!” Plagg exclaims as he eats his beloved cheese.

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien says unenthusiastically in his room.

Chat cautiously exits Adrien’s room and finds Adrien’s father.

“Hello Mr. Agreste, your time of villainy is over, and same for your assistant,” Chat says bravely, “with Adrien being such a good guy, I’m surprised he lives with secret villains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, good reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cass, who beta read this and gave me awesome advice! Definitely more than I bargained for! Also, just a warning: there is a kiss scene more towards the end of this chapter. Sorry I caught you off guard with the last kissing scene.

Chapter 6

“Well, Chat Noir, I think you got the wrong moth,” Mr. Agreste backs up as Chat, unknowingly his son, walks up to his father.

_Why did I take this too far? I’m still sad that my family is one of supervillains,_ Chat thinks. _I guess I was not as ready as I thought I would be. No going back now. If I ever take back the miraculous, it’ll have to be as Adrien. I can’t let him know I’m taking his miraculous as Adrien either, or else he will suspect that I am Adrien._

He gains more confidence that what he did was right. “Hawkmoth, I’m feline generous, so if you give me your miraculous, as well as Nathalie’s, I will not tell anyone who Hawkmoth or Mayura are. I might tell Ladybug, but she knows how to keep a secret,” Chat Noir says with a playful smile.

“Who says I am Hawkmoth and Nathalie is Mayura?” Gabriel asks innocently.

Chat had to think of an excuse, and quickly. “I was on the lookout, hiding in the Agreste mansion. Adrien told me that Nathalie has dizzy spells and she suddenly got better when a mysterious tablet appeared. Being the clever kitty I am, I pieced everything together, and found that this family at least has the peacock miraculous. I also knew that whoever has one miraculous also has the other. If it isn’t one of you having both, then it’s both of you each getting one.”

“Well, I can’t hide it anymore,” Mr. Agreste says. He remembers that his miraculous is under his tie.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!” Gabriel shouts as he turns to Hawkmoth.

“I was right,” Chat says as he dials Ladybug on his baton, “Ladybug, our suspicions were right. Hawkmoth transformed right in front of me. I transformed a little earlier to confront him alone, thinking I can handle him all by myself. Bad idea. Can you get here?”

“Alright. Is Mayura there?” Ladybug asks, stressed from finally having to confront Hawkmoth, now knowing who he is.

“No, but she will probably be there soon,” Chat says as he holds Hawkmoth off by spinning his baton in front of him towards a corner..

“Ok, I’ll be there soon. For now, bug out,” she says seriously as she gets out of her civilian house.

Ladybug swiftly swings in at the same time as Mayura. “Hello, Hawkmoth and Mayura, or should I say Mr. Agreste and Nathalie,” Ladybug accuses.

“There is no way I’m Nathalie,” Mayura says with a confused look, “Hawkmoth, what is going on here?”

“They know our identities, so they are now trying to go after us in hero and civilian forms,” he explains.

“Enough chit chat, Mayura, we suggested a deal with Hawkmoth,” Chat restates the deal, “You give us your miraculous and we will never tell anyone who you both are, or you refuse, but we tell _everyone_ who you both are.”

“Well, can you give us a day to decide? We are still human under these masks, after all,” Mayura says. Hawkmoth nods in agreement to her statement.

_Maybe if I threaten them with their identities, they will comply. I do need to give them time, so they don’t end up making a mistake they regret,_ Ladybug thinks

“Fine, but you have to tell us tomorrow, ok?” Ladybug joins.

“All right then. We agree,” Hawkmoth confirms.

Ladybug leaves to go to Marinette's room and detransforms. Chat Noir goes to his room and does the same.

When no civilian sees them, Hawkmoth and Mayura detransform. They find a place to hide and discuss the deal.

“Is it really worth it to let our identities be known if we refuse to give our miraculous?” Hawkmoth asks, “I am doing this to make my wish. For my wife to be back. If our identities are revealed in the process, it may not be worth it,” Gabriel says.

“Maybe we should take a look at the book’s translation,” Nathalie suggests.

They look through the book. Something about the conditions of the wish caught their eyes. They read the passage about the wish.

_If one wears and transforms with both the cat and ladybug miraculous, they will be granted ultimate power with a wish. When one wishes for anything, something of equal or greater value must be lost in return._

“I don’t want to lose you or Adrien,” Gabriel says.

“If you wish for it, you might lose me or Adrien. If I wish for it for you, I might lose you or Adrien. We might lose both of the others for whoever wishes. It’s better that we give up our miraculous. We only lost your wife, not yourself, me, or Adrien. Isn’t that what your wife would want?” Nathalie questions.

“I guess so. I wish I could let go of such a precious soul. She was too good. Maybe I just have to either hope she wakes up on her own or just move on,” Gabriel says. Tears show up in his eyes and Nathalie is by his side, looking at him reassuringly.

A few hours later, Marinette calls Adrien.

“It’s been a while since we talked about this, but I think the other heroes are ready for an identity reveal,” Marinette says, “especially since they have been so loyal and only came when we needed them, as well as have never been akumatized since I gave them their miraculous permanently.”

“Agreed, M’Lady. I know just the place to go,” Adrien says as he sends her a location.

It’s Bois de Vincennes, which is conveniently near, making it so their civilian selves can go there, find a hiding spot, transform, and be together.

“By the way, before we continue planning, are we really dating yet, because I’m not so sure. You probably have to ask your father for approval first,” Marinette inquires as her civilian self, with only Adrien around.

“I wouldn’t say so, even after the kiss we shared either,” Adrien agrees.

“Anyway, you will call Vosa and Tortuko, while I call Dragonne and Cobra to tell them to meet us there ASAP. We are so close to getting the villains’ miraculous that it doesn’t seem dangerous to let them in on our secret. Is that alright with you?” Marinette asks.

“Of course, Bugaboo. Sounds like a plan!” Chat says with a smile.

After the handful of phone calls, they all went to the park as civilians to hide and transform. They then met and Ladybug leads them to a place where no one could see them.

“On my count of three, we close our eyes, say our detransformation phrases and open them back up,” Chat explains, “Are you all ready?”

They all nodded, including Ladybug. She was very nervous about what they would think if they opened their eyes, but she knew it would have to be done.

“One, two, three,” Chat says. Vosa, Tortuko, Dragonne, Cobra, Ladybug, and Chat Noir close their eyes and say their detransformation phrases.

The hero team open their eyes. 

“Wait, I switched miraculous with Kagami and my boyfriend is Cobra? Also, Marinette, is _this_ why you always seem to be gone, along with Adrien?” Alya asks, shocked.

“Yep, that’s me. I’m glad I can be part of the team, especially since Adrien is too,” Nino says.

“Yes, Alya. Of course, I’d been trying to pretend I don’t know about your hero lives when I’m Marinette,” she says with a smile.

“I liked Marinette, but as Ladybug, and she confessed that she liked me as Adrien,” he says as he blushes.

“Girl, you were around him the whole time. He technically loved you back, but you both did not realize that you still love each other,” Alya says, “so will you be together?” Alya asks.

“I’ll think about it,” Marinette says.

“You are much braver with the mask and more decisive with it on,” Kagami says.

“Marinette, I already loved you as a civilian, but I love you even more,” Luka says, “I need to make a tune for Ladybug now.”

“I also realized, other than Kagami and Luka, all of us holders are from the same school. We should’ve suspected something,” Alya says.

Marinette yawns. “We all need to go to sleep. It’s getting late. It’s nice that you all get along pretty well.”

They all say goodnight. All of them leave except for Marinette and Adrien, to discuss tomorrow.

“How will we tell Paris who Hawkmoth and Mayura are if they refuse to give their miraculous?” Marinette asks.

“We’ll already be transformed and we’re famous superheroes, so we can just tell the people who are in charge of running the news who they are,” Adrien answers, “also, Marinette?” 

“Yes Adrien?” Marinette answers.

“Can I be your… boyfriend?” Adrien asks.

“Oh… I...I-I would love to, Adrien!” Marinette answers.

Adrien then gains more confidence, so he gets really close. 

“Adrien, what are you do-” she stops mid sentence to be surprised with more than a peck on the cheeks or lips. 

She melts into the kiss, with a jolt she feels all over her body. Adrien holds her hips and Marinette relaxes, with her hands caressing his face. He opens his mouth a little, and she follows. Their heads are tilted and she enjoys this moment much more than the last kiss.

Adrien gently pulls away, although he could tell Marinette wants more. “Bye bugaboo.”

“Bye kitty,” Marinette responds. She goes back home with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. As usual, good reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Uncertainty. I'm surprised I finished this, and I wanted it to be longer, but I can't do anything more with it. I will be planning my next big fic, but this time, it will be a Lukanette one. In the meantime, one shot Wednesday will still continue if you still want to read a little MLB. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Chapter 7

Gabriel wakes up very early, before Adrien does. Nathalie joins him as well. They want to confirm the choice they made together, that they would give up their miraculous. They console the book. They found that since the injuries were magically induced, if the holder wears the miraculous when fixed for one hour, their injuries will heal.

"Nathalie, we have more than enough time to put the miraculous on Emilie. Then, we can tell her to take it off and that we found the rightful owner," Gabriel says with a hint of excitement. 

"Alright then. They won't be getting here this early, or an hour from now anyway," Nathalie answers as she takes it off. 

They both go below the manor and find her still lying there with her eyes closed. 

"Oh, dear Emilie, I hope you wake up," Gabriel says as he opens the glass coffin.

Gabriel takes the miraculous from Nathalie and puts it on Emilie. He keeps it open and sits on a nearby bench. They wait for an hour together a little happier, knowing that there is hope she will be alive.

Meanwhile, Chloé sees a girl crying. Instead of giving a dirty look in her direction, she comforts the crying victim, in hopes that Hawkmoth doesn't akumatize her. When the girl cheers up, Chloé smiles. She asks the girl where she lives, and walks her home.

"Have an awesome day," Chloé says when they arrive.

Back at the mansion, Emilie rises up, confused. " Where am I? What am I doing here? Gabriel? Nathalie?"

"Emilie, you're alive!" Gabriel says excitedly and hugs her. 

"You were in a coma for a year and 5 months, so we have been finding ways to revive you," Nathalie says as she hugs her friend, "Gabriel put you in a glass coffin with nice clothes, hoping one day, you wake up."

"Aww, that's sweet Gabe!" Emilie says with a big smile.

"I found the owners of the miraculous we had as well. You and Nathalie should catch up, while I wait for them," Gabriel smiles back.

He leaves them, knowing Emilie can't find out he is--was a villain. The duo come in, asking for the miraculous.

"I got what I wanted without getting your miraculous, and would've used it from now on for good if given the chance. As promised, here are our miraculous," Gabriel says, giving it to them.

"I'm a bit curious, what would you use your miraculous for, had you defeated us?" Chat asks.

"To raise my dead wife. She wasn't really dead, she was in a coma for using a broken miraculous for too long. We used to be heroes of Paris together. We were making good akumatized heroes and sentimonsters that don't destroy the city. We would've continued, but I understand you probably don't trust me. I got Emilie and my family is complete once again. That's all I care about right now," Gabriel says with a guilty look.

"If you ever find a miraculous again, make sure you use it for good and if it's broken, repair it," Ladybug says.

"Will do, Ladybug," he says. 

The duo leave and detransform in a secret spot nearby. Marinette tenderly hugs Adrien.

"You can tell your dad and the world that your Chat, and tell them I'm Ladybug, but you don't have to if you aren't ready. By the waqy, we can also date as heroes, but only if you’d like" Marinette says. 

"Thank you for your support, M'Lady. I’ll think about that offer," Adrien smiles.

She leaves and Adrien goes back in as Adrien. By the time Adrien goes back in, he sees Gabriel, Adrien, and Emilie talking on the main floor to catch up on news in Paris, other than Hawkmoth related things.

Adrien goes in, pretending to be pleasantly surprised. "Mom? How are you alive? I'm so happy!"

Adrien hugs his mom and she hugs him back. He quickly goes to his room.

"Plagg, should I tell dad I Know he's Hawkmoth?" Adrien asks.

"It's up to you, but keep Hawkmoth's identity a secret, ok? Also, give me some camembert please," Plagg advises and asks.

Plagg actually gave him some decent advice for once. "Alright, but I'm nervous."

Adrien cautiously enters the living room.

"Dad, can I talk to you, alone?" Adrien asks.

"Of course, son," Gabriel smiles. 

He follows Adrien to his room.

"I know who you are, and I don't know if I can forgive you," Adrien says with his head low, "even if it was to bring mom back. Please don't involve the whole city again just to do that. Also, that book was really more than designs. It was the miracle book for the miraculous.

"Adrien, what are you talking about?" What makes you think that?" Gabriel says with wide eyes and a big, open mouth.

"Do you really want to know And are you sure you are ready?" Adrien says.

"Yes. Get to the point," Gabriel answers.

"Plagg, claws out," he says, "I… am Chat Noir."

"Adrien, I'm so sorry. I'm even more sorry, now that I know I was fighting against you this whole time. I know you won't forgive me, so I don't expect you to," Gabriel looks at him, even more shocked, then frowns in sadness, "I made you practice fencing, so of course it was easier for you to battle me than for most of the other heroes."

Gabriel continues. "I also suspected you were Chat Noir when I saw the ring on your finger and compared it to Chat's. The other Adrien that I saw was just a doppelganger, I guess."

Adrien detransforms. "I just need some alone time. Even after that, I don't know if I can forgive you yet."

"Sounds reasonable. I will leave you alone," Gabriel agrees and leaves him. 

Gabriel goes back to talk to Emilie and Nathalie some more. 

In the bakery, Marinette goes up the stairs to her room. "Tikki, since Paris is safe from Hawkmoth, do you think I can talk to my parents, telling them I am Ladybug?" 

"Of course! With no threat, you can tell anyone," Tikki responds.

"Ok then. Thank you for being my kwami and my friend, Tikki," Marinette smiles and hugs Tikki. 

"No problem, Marinette!" Tikki answers cheerfully.

Marinette goes downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something very important," Marinette says nervously while fidgeting.

"What is it?" Tom asks.

"Tikki… spots on," she says, unsure of herself, "Paris is safe from Hawkmoth, so I may as well show who I am."

"Our daughter… is Ladybug!" Sabine says.

"We are so proud of you," Tom says with tears in his eyes. 

The whole family hugs and she feels content. This didn't mean that her miracle box days were over. She just had less to worry over, and can finally get the sleep she desperately needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much. As always, good reviews and constructive criticism are always encouraged!


End file.
